firstgradefandomcom-20200215-history
One Day International
hosts an ODI match between Australia and India. The Australians, wearing yellow, are the Batsmen, while India, wearing blue, are the fielding team]]A One Day International (ODI) is a form of limited overs cricket, in which a fixed number of overs, usually 50, but in the past 40, 45 or 60 overs, are played between two teams with international status. The Cricket World Cup is played in this format. One Day International matches are also called "Limited Overs Internationals (LOI)", because they are limited overs cricket matches between national sides, and if the weather interferes they are not always completed in one day. Important one-day matches, international and domestic, often have two days set aside, the second day being a "reserve" day to allow more chance of the game being completed if a result is not possible on the first day (for instance if play is prevented or interrupted by rain). The international one-day game is a late twentieth-century development. The first ODI was played on 5 January 1971 between Australia and England at the Melbourne Cricket Ground. When the first three days of the third Test were washed out officials decided to abandon the match and, instead, play a one-off one day game consisting of 40 eight-ball overs per side. Australia won the game by 5 wickets. In the late 1970s, Kerry Packer established the rival World Series Cricket (WSC) competition, and it introduced many of the features of One Day International cricket that are now commonplace, including coloured uniforms, matches played at night under floodlights with a white ball and dark sight screens, and, for television broadcasts, multiple camera angles, effects microphones to capture sounds from the players on the pitch, and on-screen graphics. The first of the matches with coloured uniforms was the WSC Australians in wattle gold versus WSC West Indians in coral pink, played at VFL Park in Melbourne on 17 January 1979. It was credited with making cricket a more professional sport. Rules In the main the Laws of cricket apply. However, in ODIs, each team gets to bat only a fixed number of overs. In the early days of ODI cricket, the number of overs was generally 60 overs per side but now it has been uniformly fixed at 50 overs. Simply stated, the game works as follows: *An ODI is contested by 2 teams of 11 players each. *The Captain of the side winning the toss chooses to either bat or bowl (field) first. *The team batting first sets the target score in a single innings. The innings lasts until the batting side is "all out" (i.e., 10 of the 11 batting players are "out") or all of the first side's allotted overs are used up. *Each bowler is restricted to bowling a maximum of 10 overs (fewer in the case of rain-reduced matches and in any event generally no more than one fifth or 20% of the total overs per innings). *The team batting second tries to score more than the target score in order to win the match. Similarly, the side bowling second tries to bowl out the second team for less than the target score in order to win. *If the number of runs scored by both teams is equal when the second team loses all of its wickets or exhausts all its overs, then the game is declared a tie (regardless of the number of wickets lost by either team). Where a number of overs are lost, for example, due to inclement weather conditions, then the number of overs may be reduced. Where the number of overs available for the team batting second is different from the number of overs faced by the team that batted first, the result may be determined by the Duckworth-Lewis method. Powerplay The bowling team is subject to fielding restrictions stipulating that nine fielders, including two fielders in catching positions, must be inside the fielding circle for a set number of overs. Traditionally, the fielding restrictions applied for the first 15 overs of each innings. In a 10 month trial period starting 30 July 2005, the ICC introduced the Powerplays rule as part of a series of new ODI regulations. Under the Powerplays rule, fielding restrictions apply for the first 10 overs, plus two blocks of five overs (called Powerplay Fives). From October 2008 the batting side decides when one of the remaining two blocks occur, the fielding side decides when to begin the other Powerplay. In the first Powerplay, no more than two fielders can be positioned outside 30 yard circle (this is increased to three for the second and third Powerplay blocks). In the first 10 overs, it is also required that at least two fielders are in close catching positions. The ICC have announced, as of 1 October 2007, with regard to Powerplays, that the captain of the fielding side may elect to position 3 fielders outside the 30 yard circle in one of the two 5-over Powerplays. The rule was first invoked in a match between Sri Lanka and England at Dambulla Stadium on 1 October 2007. Sri Lanka won the match by 119 runs. Currently both 2nd and 3rd powerplay will have 3 fielders outside 30 yard circle, and one powerplay is chosen by batting team. In October 2011, ICC introduced new changes for using Powerplay overs. Teams now will have to use the batting and bowling Powerplay overs between start of 16th and 46th over of a full 50 over ODI game. http://www.espncricinfo.com/india-v-england-2011/content/story/536381.html Trial regulations The trial regulations also introduced a substitution rule that allowed the introduction of a replacement player at any stage in the match. Teams nominated their replacement player, called a Supersub, before the toss. The Supersub could bat, bowl, field or keep wicket; the replaced player took no further part in the game. Over the six months it was in operation, it became very clear that the Supersub was of far more benefit to the side that won the toss, unbalancing the game. Several international captains reached "gentleman's agreements" to discontinue this rule late in 2005. They continued to name Supersubs, as required, but simply did not field them. On 15 February 2006, the ICC announced their intention to discontinue the Supersub rule on 21 March 2006. Teams with ODI status The International Cricket Council (ICC) determines which teams have ODI status (meaning that any match played between two such teams under standard one-day rules is classified as an ODI). The ten Test-playing nations (which are also the ten full members of the ICC) have permanent ODI status. The nations are listed below with the date of each nation's ODI debut shown in brackets: # Australia (5 January 1971) # England (5 January 1971) # New Zealand (11 February 1973) # West Indies (5 September 1973) # Pakistan (11 February 1973) # India (13 July 1974) # Sri Lanka (7 June 1975) # Zimbabwe (9 June 1983) # Bangladesh (31 March 1986) # RSA (South Africa) (10 November 1991) The ICC temporarily grants ODI status to other teams (known as Associate/Affiliate members); at present these are: * Kenya (from 18 February 1996, until the 2015 ICC World Cup Qualifier) * Canada (from 1 January 2006 until the 2015 ICC World Cup Qualifier) * Ireland (from 1 January 2006 until the 2015 ICC World Cup Qualifier) * Netherlands (from 1 January 2006 until the 2015 ICC World Cup Qualifier) * Scotland (from 1 January 2006 until the 2015 ICC World Cup Qualifier) * Afghanastan (from 19 April 2009 until the 2015 ICC World Cup Qualifier) Canada, Ireland, the Netherlands and Scotland earned this status as a result of their performance at the 2005 ICC Trophy. The ICC followed this precedent in 2009 and used the results of the 2009 ICC World Cup Qualifier (the new name of the ICC Trophy) to award ODI status for the following four years. During the tournament Afghanistan capped a remarkable year by finishing 5th and qualifying for ODI status. At one point, the ICC occasionally granted associate members permanent ODI status without granting them full membership and Test status. This was originally introduced to allow the best associate members to gain regular experience in internationals before making the step up to full membership. First Bangladesh and then Kenya received this status. Bangladesh have since made the step up to Test status and full membership; but as a result of Kenya's poor performance the ICC have since decided to end their permanent ODI status. In addition, the ICC reserves the right to grant special ODI status to all matches within certain high profile tournaments, with the result being that the following countries have also participated in full ODIs: * East Africa (from 7 June 1975 until 14 June 1975) * United Erab Nations (from 13 April 1994 until 17 April 1994; from 16 February 1996 until 1 March 1996; from 16 July 2004 until 17 July 2004 and from 24 June 2008 until 26 June 2008) * Namibia (from 10 February 2003 until 3 March 2003) * Hong Kong (from 16 July 2004 until 18 July 2004 and from 24 June 2008 until 25 June 2008) * United States (from 10 September 2004 until 13 September 2004) * Bermuda (from 1 January 2006 until 8 April 2009) In 2005 the ICC controversially gave ODI status, for the first time, to several matches involving teams composed of players from more than one country. These were the Asia XI vs ICC World XI game played in January 2005 as part of the World Cricket Tsunami Appeal in aid of the 2004 Indian Ocean tsunami relief effort and three commercially sponsored "Australia vs ICC World XI" ICC Super Series games which took place in Melbourne in October 2005. The latter matches were poorly attended, heavily one-sided and generated little interest in the cricketing world. It was an experiment which many feel should not be repeated and many cricket statisticians (e.g. Bill Frindall) agree that the matches should not be incorporated into the official ODI records. Tournaments Generally ODI series between 2 teams or tri-series are played. Most popular tournaments of ODI are: *Cricket World Cup *ICC Champions Trophy One Day International records Wasim Akram, a Pakistani bowler, took four hat-tricks in international cricket, two each in Tests matches and One Day Internationals. He is the only bowler in cricket to have achieved four hat-tricks. He was the third of only three bowlers to have taken two Test cricket hat-tricks, the others being Hugh Trumble and Jimmy Matthews. Akram was also the first of only four bowlers to have taken two One Day International cricket hat-tricks, the others being Pakistan offspin bowler, Saqlain Mushtaq and Sri Lankan fast bowlers Chaminda Vaas and Lasith Malinga. Akram's Test hat-tricks are significant, since they were taken in consecutive Test matches in the same series, a game played against Sri Lanka in the 1998-99 Asian Test Championship. Akram is also one of only two bowlers to have taken both a Test match and One Day International hat-trick, the other being Pakistan fast bowler, Mohammad Sami. The record for the highest innings total in any List A limited overs match is 443 for nine by Sri Lanka against Netherlands in their One Day International 50-overs match at Amstelveen on July 4, 2006. The lowest team total is 35 all out by Zimbabwe against Sri Lanka in Harare, 2004. The most runs scored by both sides in any List A limited overs match is 872: Australia, batting first, scored 434 for four in 50 overs, and yet were beaten by South Africa who scored 438 for nine with a ball to spare during their One Day International at Johannesburg in 2006. The best bowling figures are 8-19 by Chaminda Vaas for Sri Lanka v Zimbabwe in Colombo, 2001-02 - he is the only player to take eight wickets in a One Day international. The best batting performance is a knock of 219 runs by Virender Sehwag against the West Indies on 08th of December 2011. He's the first captain and the second person so far to score a double century in any One Day International and other one who have scored double century is Indian batsman Sachin Tendulkar on 24 Feb 2010 made the first ever one day double century off 147 balls against the South Africa and third-one batsmen at highest individual scores in ODI is Pakistan's Saeed Anwar with 194 runs off 146 balls against the India on 21 May 1997.http://www.itsonlycricket.com/entry/930/ Players who have played for more than one team As there are residency and/or nationality requirements that need to be met to represent a team at international level, usually a player will only represent one team in ODIs in his career. Several have, however, played for more than one team. These include:http://nz.cricinfo.com/db/STATS/ODIS/INDIVIDUAL/PLAYED_FOR_TWO_COUNTRIES.html *Kepler Wessels (Australia and South Africa) Tests and One Day Internationals *Clayton Lambert (West Indies and United States of America) *Dougie Brown (England and Scotland) *Anderson Cummins (West Indies and Canada) *Eoin Morgan (Ireland and England) *Dirk Nannes (Netherlands and Australia) *Ed Joyce (Ireland and England) Additionally, John Traicos played Tests for South Africa and Zimbabwe, but ODIs just for Zimbabwe, and Gavin Hamilton has only played ODIs for Scotland and represented England in one Test match. Dirk Nannes has represented Netherlands in T20s for the 2009 ICC World Twenty20 held in England but played for Australia in an ODI vs Scotland. He has since played more T20s for Australia. See also *ICC Test Championship *Limited overs cricket *One Day International records *One Day International tournaments *One Day International hat-tricks *List of batsmen who have scored over 10000 One Day International cricket runs References External links *NatWest International One Day Series *International Cricket Rules and Regulations at the ICC website *ICC Chief Executives' Committee approves introduction of ODI innovations by Jon Long, ICC website, 25 June 2005, retrieved 25 November 2005 *"ODI changes to take effect in NatWest Challenge" by Cricinfo staff, Cricinfo, 30 June 2005, retrieved 25 November 2005 *"Those new one-day rules explained" by Cricinfo staff, Cricinfo, 8 July 2005, retrieved 25 November 2005 bn:একদিনের আন্তর্জাতিক ক্রিকেট de:One-Day International fr:One-day International it:One Day International kn:ಅಂತಾರಾಷ್ಟ್ರೀಯ ಏಕದಿನ ಪಂದ್ಯ nl:One Day International pl:Jednodniowe mecze międzynarodowe ta:ஒருநாள் பன்னாட்டுத் துடுப்பாட்டம் Category:One Day International cricket